Este Amor
by Gilbert E. Nightray
Summary: Lacie cuenta un poco de como es que para su desgracia (y suerte) se enamoro de quien no debia. Nada mas y nada menos que la persona que los habia adoptado a Oswald y a ella... Revis Baskerville
1. ¿Por qué?

**Bien ya que no hay muchas historias de Revis x Lacie decidi hacer una, sin mas que decir disfrutenla**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun-Sama**

* * *

Maldito Revis – Dije tirando todos mis peluches de lo molesta que estaba – Eres un maldito mentiroso – solloce, tirándome a mi cama y cerrando los ojos inmediatamente

Revis me había prometido que podría salir y dar una vuelta por el lago que está oculto en la mansión, pero en el último momento me dijo que no podía salir, así que le alegue de que lo había prometido y él dijo que no podía salir, luego de un rato me harte y lo deje con las palabras en la boca, estaba molesta con él siempre había sido así desde aquel día que nos conoció y nos trajo a su mansión

**Flashback**

-Vuelvan aquí niños del demonio – Decía aquel hombre al que mi hermano te había robado algunas de las frutas que tenía en su negocio – Vuelvan acá – Dijo comenzando a perseguirnos

-Lacie no te me separes – Me dijo mi hermano mientras me tomaba de la mano, yo solo asentí

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero habían demasiadas personas así que aquel hombre logro alcanzarnos, a mí me empujo cerca de donde estaban unos borrachos mientras se llevaba a mi hermano

-Vaya, vaya ¿Cómo te llamas muñequita? – No le conteste pues estaba asustada – Así que no hablas, eso es mucho mejor – Tomo mi rostro mientras otro tomo mis manos y las ato, por el miedo solo atine a escupirle a la cara – Maldita idiota ahora si me vas a conocer – Luego de decir eso comenzó a romper mi ropa

-No, Oswald, Oswald, OSWALD – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que aquel tipo me pego

-Cállate, no entiendes que nadie vendría a salvar a una niña del infortunio como tú – Me dijo mientras me despojaba de toda mi ropa

* * *

Continuara


	2. ¿Realmente Esta Pasando?

**Bien aqui la segunda parte**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun-Sama**

* * *

Yo lloraba porque sabía que era cierto, mis padres me habían dejado en la calle, pero Oswald había decidido irse conmigo ya que no quería dejarme sola, pero ahora lo estoy y a nadie le importa, cerré los ojos pero de la nada todas las manos que estaban sobre mi desaparecieron, así que abrí los ojos y me encontré con un hombre de pelo blanco y profundos ojos morados viéndome fijamente, me incomode y cerré de nuevo los ojos aún más asustada que antes

-¿Te hicieron daño? - Me pregunto y yo negué rápidamente -Menos mal -Me dijo, a lo que abrí los ojos y lo vi con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme

Sentí un poco de frio por lo que me abrace un poco para tratar de reunir calor, el de inmediato puso su saco sobre mí y al ser tan grande me cubría casi todo el cuerpo, lo vi a sus ojos y el volvió a sonreírme, me cargo a modo de recién casados y me subió a un carruaje

-Espera, mi hermano – Le dije sin poder terminar mi oración  
-Tranquila ya mande a buscarlo – Justo en ese momento vi que venía un hombre junto con Oswald y él tenía la mirada baja  
-Oswald –Le grite y el subió su vista, sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, comenzó a correr hacia el carruaje hasta que vio a aquel tipo parado en la puerta  
-¿Qué quiere usted de mi hermana? – Vi a Oswald sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir  
-¿De tu hermana? Nada, quiero algo de ambos - El solo nos vio sin decir nada mas  
-Escuche, nosotros no le vamos a vender nuestro cuerpo – Oswald lo vio de manera amenazante  
-Jajajajaja cálmate, lo que yo quiero es adoptarlos – Voltee a ver a aquel hombre, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirnos  
-¿Adoptarnos? – Pregunto Oswald muy confundido  
-Si, ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –Nos preguntó cómo tratando de obtener información  
-No, para nada – Dijo Oswald un tanto raro  
-Muy bien entonces sube –Le dijo aquel hombre para que subiera a la par mía

Mi hermano subió al carruaje y nos dispusimos a saber dónde vivía este hombre aun un poco desconfiados, al ver su mansión y como nos atendieron supimos que él nos quería adoptar realmente

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui la segunda parte**


	3. Malditos Sentimientos

**Aqui la tercera parte**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun-Sama**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos al recordar ese día, el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que me salvo, el día en el que me adopto, pero sobre todo el día en el que me enamore de él, una sonrisa torpe se formó en mi rostro, era cierto yo estaba molesta con el pero no por el no poder salir, estaba molesta con él porque era demasiado tierno conmigo y eso había hecho que me enamorara de él perdidamente.

-Lacie – Me llamo mi hermano del otro lado de mi puerta  
-¿Qué pasa Oswald? – Pregunte tratando de no alzar mi voz  
-Tienes visita – Me comento y su voz sonó sin sentimiento  
-¿Es Jack? – Sabía que cuando era el Oswald no emitía emociones en su voz  
-Si – Dijo de nuevo frio  
-Dile que estoy durmiendo o algo así, no quiero verlo ahora –Dije seriamente, realmente no quería saber nada de nadie  
-¿Te sientes bien? – Me pregunto un tanto inquieto  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza - Dije tratando de evitar los pensamientos que tenía un rato antes  
-Dime ¿Es porque Revis no te dejo salir? – Ja, vaya que mi hermano me conocía y a la vez me desconocía  
-NO-Le grite molesta y luego me di cuenta de mi error -No Oswald no fue por eso - Rectifique tratando de sonar calmada  
-Si claro Lacie –Dijo un tanto alejado de mi puerta –Bien entonces te dejo – Dijo alejándose por completo de mi habitación, así que decidí dormir un rato

**Unas horas después**

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? – Lo vi y ahí estaba el causante de mi atesorada desgracia – Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que soñaste como para hacerte temblar de esa manera  
-Luces bastante cansado, Glen – Le dije evitando su pregunta  
-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Me dijo un poco confundido – Buen no te lo negare, este cuerpo está llegando a su límite – Me le quede viendo, el moriría pronto – Alégrate, Lacie en 5 días transferiré al Jabberwock a tu hermano y el será el nuevo Glen – Lo vi asombrada – Y tu dejaras este mundo – Me lo dijo para luego irse de mi habitación

**Momentos después**

-¿Qué quieres Revis? -Dije viendo como entraba a mi habitación  
-Vengo a pedirte un favor - Lo voltee a ver extrañada  
-¿Favor? - Revis Baskerville pidiendo favores, eso es nuevo  
-Lacie, puesto que vas a morir, te gustaría ayudarme con un pequeño experimento, un experimento para hallar una forma que le permita a las personas controlar todos los poderes del abismo – Lo vi interrogante  
-Eso es imposible, ¿No dijiste que el abismo es el principio de todas las cosas… como un plano para el mundo…y que puede ser considerado casi como un Dios? – Le pregunte un tanto extrañada  
-Es correcto – Me dijo y yo lo vi confundida – No estoy diciendo que las personas pueden convertirse en Dios, lo que intento descubrir es, si le proporcionamos un contenedor adecuado al núcleo, podría ser posible controlar su poder a través de dicho contenedor – Lo vi aún más confundida  
-Pero no le pasara nada al bebe cuando caiga al abismo  
-Para nada, las cadenas te ataran a ti, mas tu bebe estará a salvo, incluso si tu cuerpo se desintegra él bebe seguirá creciendo en el útero del abismo – Lo vi, mi bebe estaría a salvo, sabía que no me mentiría, pero no tenía modo de comprobarlo  
-Está bien – Acepte asustada por lo que le pasara a mi bebe, pero decidida porque era el hombre al que más amaba el que me lo pedía, muchos me dirán que estoy loca y tal vez lo esté pero amo a este hombre con locura y además pronto moriré, ¿Por qué no dejar un legado de sangre? Mi legado de sangre.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Continuara...

* * *

**Bien ojala les guste la historia**

**PD: La siguiente parte es la final**


	4. Al Final Esto Es Lo Que Siento

**Bien pues esta es la ultima parte de la historia. Gracias por leerla**

******Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun-Sama**

* * *

**Días después**

Heme aquí a minutos de que la ceremonia en la que mi hermano me arrojara al abismo para convertirse en Glen, habían pasado unas semanas desde que Revis realizo su "experimento" conmigo, y si estaba embarazada, deje a mi conejo negro sobre mi cama y arregle todo como para que una niña viviera ya que sabía que serían gemelas, sonreí y salí de mi habitación rumbo al lugar donde todo terminaría, suspire ya que no podría ver a Revis, quería llorar ya que aunque me haya usado sé que me quiere de alguna manera, sabía que aquel día me había dicho te quiero pero eso solo hacia peor el momento en el que estoy, entre a la mansión y ahí los vi, a mi hermano y a él, sonreí de manera nostálgica y camine hasta la habitación donde mi hermano terminaría con mi vida. Vi entrar a mi hermano y suspire, escuche a mi hermano decir mi pecado y de inmediato muchas cadenas salieron apresándome, sonreí… todo acaba ahora.

**Tiempo después**

Mi alma aun vagaba por el abismo, yo no podría descansar en paz jamás, sentí a alguien rodearme la cintura y sonreí ya que sabía quién era

-Revis, sabes que Oswald te matara – Le dije riendo  
-Lo sé pero no me importa – Dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza  
-¿Pronto revivirá el nuevo Glen? – Le pregunte con algo de esperanza de que me dijera que no  
-Si – Me contesto frio, sabía que no quería irse de mi lado pero que quedaba  
-Ya veo – Le dije desilusionada al escucharlo  
-¿Oye? – Me pregunto llamando mi atención  
-¿Que pasa Revis? – Le dije un tanto extrañada  
-Te amo Lacie – Sonreí al escucharlo decir esas simples pero hermosas palabras  
-Igual yo Revis – Le dije con mi sonrisa aun en mis labios, nos acercamos hasta casi rozar nuestros labios  
-Revis, aléjate de mi hermanita – Escuche a lo lejos a mi hermano reclamarle a Revis por su cercanía  
-Arruinaste el momento Oswald – Yo solo pude reír ante ese par que comenzaban a discutir

Tal vez mi vida en el mundo normal había terminado, tal vez no pude evitar que muchas muertes pasaran, tal vez Glen reviviría y el alma de mi hermano y Revis deberían irse, Tal vez no pude cuidar a mis hijas como se debía, pero no me importaba mientras ellos se mantuvieran a mi lado, mientras podía ver a mis hijas vivir feliz de nuevo, mientras pudiera proteger a los que quiero, mientras tuviera el amor de Revis, todo estará bien para mí.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien tal vez no es el final esperado pero a mi me gusto como quedo**

**De nuevo gracias por pasarse a leerlo**


End file.
